


What Is and What Should Never Be

by Nights_angel



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Be gentle, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_angel/pseuds/Nights_angel
Summary: “If I say to you tomorrowTake my hand child,Come with meIt’s to a castle I will take youWhere they say will be will be”
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @brownskinsugarplum for the beta

I don’t know how I got here, on this plane, or even how I came to be curled up in the arms of a man I barely knew. So much had happened in such a short time, starting earlier in the week.

Monday, my friend asked me to go to a concert with her. It was to see Led Zeppelin. She had introduced me to their music a year ago. I could admit that I liked their music, but concerts weren’t really my thing. Too much of a stick in the mud, as she would say. But I knew how much it meant to her to go, so I agreed.

Tuesday I went in for my scheduled check-up appointment and found out I was pregnant, to my surprise. My boyfriend and I had been careful, or so I thought. To make matters worse, said boyfriend of two years, I might add, broke up with me then and there. Even had the balls to accuse me of sleeping around.

Wednesday and Thursday I was crying my eyes out still, to the point of making myself sick no matter how much my friend tried to comfort me. Friday afternoon saw us driving to the hospital when I started having contractions and I had a miscarriage. After a couple of hours of observation, I was sent home with a prescription for pain medication in case I needed it.

The rest of Friday was spent arguing over whether to still go to the concert the next night or not. My friend argued it was probably too soon for me, and she didn’t want to leave me by myself. I argued that she should still go because she had been waiting so long to see her favorite band play live.

Eventually, I proposed a compromise. We would both still go together, rationalizing that she would still get to be there, and she wouldn’t be abandoning me in the process. She was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. We picked our outfits for the concert and set them out and then listened to Houses of the Holy as we got ready for bed.

Saturday morning was spent getting ready for that evening. Once there at the concert, though, my mood seemed to shift for the worse. Sadness, depression and the occasional thoughts of suicide, something I hadn’t told my friend about, shifted to a fight or fuck instinct. I was hoping to fuck more than fight, but things don’t always work out how you want.

I was eyeing the frontman like he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before. And I had been drinking for quite some time by that point, despite my friend’s efforts. I was swaying my hips to the music, finally forgetting the past few days and losing myself to a desire I wasn’t expecting as I watched the frontman dance around the stage.

“Give it up, sweetheart. You’re never getting a piece of that.” I heard another female voice from my left side, and that was all it took for fight to take over. Before I could think about the consequences of my actions, I turned and took a swing at her, hitting her square in the nose. Security separated us before it could escalate, but instead of dragging me outside, I found myself plopped down on a couch next to my friend.

I was vaguely aware that there were others in the room as well. Three, actually. One was on the couch with us, talking to my friend. Across the room at a table were two others talking among themselves though they would look over now and then. My eyes had gone blurry, either from being that drunk or because I was starting to tear up again and trying to hide it, I wasn’t sure.

A few minutes later and the door opened again and two more figures entered. Even though I couldn’t make out any details, I could tell one man was large and intimidating. It made me curl up into a ball and hide my face in my friend’s back. I heard hushed arguing, or maybe my hearing had been affected by the alcohol too? But then I felt the couch dip on my other side and a hand gently rubbed my back. I couldn’t help melting into it and began to relax.

The next thing I knew, I was curled into a hard body, my head resting on a shoulder and my fingers twisted around ringlets of long golden-bronze hair with hints of copper. I smiled briefly as I was somehow reminded of a beach where I often played at as a child; a place that always brought me comfort. I took a moment to take in the rest of my immediate surroundings and found an expanse of golden tanned skin, a chest, with a smattering of dark blonde hair. 

Slowly, I looked up, following a path up his bared chest and up his long neck until our eyes met. Such beautiful stormy blue eyes they were. He was looking at me with a kind of fascination and I know my breath hitched when I realized who I was now staring at. He looked so much younger than he was at that moment. When I tried to disentangle myself from him, he held me in place with a gentle arm around my waist and pulled my hand back towards his hair as if he wanted it there.

“Don’t go, darlin, please. Stay.”

How could I deny those pleading eyes? Swallowing hard, I returned to my previous position in his lap and curled his hair around my finger again. I was at once grateful for the comfort he seemed to provide me and afraid of it. Because I knew if I relaxed enough, everything from the week up to this point would catch up to me. Point in fact, I was already starting to feel the prick of tears behind my eyes. Just when I thought I was all out...

Inhaling a shaky breath, I curled myself further into the man beneath me, burying my face into his chest, as if trying to crawl inside him to hide from the world. I felt his other hand come up to cradle the back of my head, and he made a confused, helpless sound at the back of his throat. I tried to voice that my tears were in no way his fault, but sound wouldn’t come. My throat was too tight to speak and I didn’t trust my voice not to shake, and tremble anyway.

“Anjelika?” I heard my friend call, then felt the surface behind me dip as someone sat down behind me. “Oh, honey, I’m sorry. I thought this would help you get your mind off of things.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know if she’d be ok with me saying. I do know her enough to know she wouldn’t want to be crying in front of everyone. Is there somewhere more private?”

“Yeah, in the back.” I felt his arms shift, one remaining on my back while the other slid under my legs, just behind my knees. He stood, taking me with him and carried me down a small hallway; moments later I was placed on a rather soft surface. A bed, from the feel of it, too soft to be anything else. 

I still clung to him as if it might save my life and he lay down beside me. “It’s alright, darlin’, not going anywhere if you don’t want me to.” He wrapped an arm around my waist, as if to prove his point.

My friend sat on the bed behind me, rubbing my back comfortingly. “Is it alright if Jimmy stays?” She asked. I lifted my head up and turned to look back, seeing the dark haired man who she had been fawning over standing by the door. I nodded in agreement, more for her sake than my own. Jimmy sat down next to my friend and I turned my attention to the man holding me. 

“We never did get to make proper introductions, did we, darlin’? I’m Robert.”

“Anjelika,” I introduced myself through a sniffle.

“Angelic,” he whispered reverently, brushing my hair away from my face. “Do ya know how appropriate your name is, darlin’?”

I blushed despite myself and smiled weakly up into his gorgeous blue eyes. “You’re too kind, Robert. Which is also rather appropriate for you.” My tears were starting to subside because this man made me feel better about myself. Because he made me feel wanted.

He laughed, “I suppose it is!” He took a moment to gently wipe away the tear tracks from my cheeks with a feather light touch. He kissed my forehead then, though the kiss was soft and lingering. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked softly.

I didn’t really, but acknowledged that if I did, it might help somehow. Taking a deep breath, I explained what had happened earlier in the week, the pregnancy, the breakup, losing the baby just the night before... everything.

“Are you alright, love?” The accent was thicker than Robert’s, so I assumed it was Jimmy.

“Oh, darlin’. Anjelika, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Robert held me tighter then, pressing another soft kiss on my cheek. A few more tears escaped my eyes, but I didn’t break down again.

Desperate to change the subject, I asked Robert, “You’re a fan of Tolkien, yeah?” I recalled my friend telling me that.

He smiled in response. “I am. Even have a book or two in my bag. Did you want to borrow one, darlin’?”

I bit my lip to suppress a shy smile. “Read to me?”

“Great, now I gotta listen to him talk the entire flight! He never shuts up as it is!” Jimmy mock complained.

“Quiet you,” Robert teased back, “everyone loves the sound of my voice! Besides, how do you expect me to deny the beautiful lady a request?”

“Willpower?”

Robert just rolled his eyes and shook his head before he got up to retrieve one of his books. When he returned to the bed, he sat with his back against the headboard and found where he left off in the book. With the invitation of joining him with a slight tilt of his head, I sat up as well, finding my place pressed against his side with his arm holding me close. As he read to me from the book, his voice so soft, lulled me back to sleep.

I woke up briefly, looking up at Robert. He was still reading from his book, so I probably hadn't been asleep long. I reached up and traced the lines of his cheekbone and jawline, thinking how much his features were feline-like. That and his wild hair, reminding me of a lion’s mane. “My lion,” I whispered softly, making him stop and look down at me, but I had already fallen back asleep.

I was woken again by the feel of Robert’s fingers running through my hair. “We’re about to land, darlin’. Time to wake up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And if you say to me tomorrow   
> Oh what fun it would be   
> Then what’s to stop us, pretty baby  
> But what is and what should never be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thank you to @brownskinsugarplum for the beta

Chapter Two

I yawned and stretched, removing myself from his hold as I sat up. Immediately, I missed his warmth, but forced myself to climb off the bed. Jimmy and my friend were already gone and Robert quickly got off the bed after me, grabbing his bag and leading me back out to the larger area of the plane. He guided me to the seats toward the front of the plane and we buckled in; a few minutes later and we had landed.

When we were given the all clear, everyone headed to the plane door. There was a stair ramp waiting for us to descend from. I walked behind Robert and he took my hand, squeezing it reassuringly as we made our way down. There was a crowd waiting, some girls, some reporters and some security guards. Jimmy and Robert instructed my friend and I to stand by the security guards as they were going to pose for the reporter’s cameras. A few of the other girls joined us, most of the others joined the girls who were already gathered here.

True enough, there were camera flashes almost before the band reached the reporters. Then the reporters started asking questions and the men of Led Zeppelin answered happily, at first. There was one reporter in particular that seemed to push everyone’s buttons and I could feel Robert’s annoyance from where I was standing. They answered two more questions rather curtly and turned to walk back towards us. The four of them walked shoulder to shoulder as if to block us from view.

When they reached us, Robert tucked me into his side, furthest from the cameras, walking briskly away and towards a waiting limousine. This is where I officially met the rest of the band, John Paul and Bonzo, as he was introduced to me. The large intimidating one I remembered from the night before was named Peter and I learned he was the band’s manager. They were each talking to a girl and Jimmy had my friend in a similar hold that Robert had on me. It seemed they had unspokenly made themselves our protectors.

We made it to the hotel, my friend being kind enough to get us our own room. Robert and Jimmy took the rooms on either side of ours, finding that our room directly connected to Robert’s. After everyone was settled into their rooms, my friend and I wanted to go do a little shopping since this had become an unexpected trip for us. Robert and Jimmy, of course, volunteered to chaperone for us. But I had a feeling they just wanted to get out of the confined spaces they had been trapped in for most of the day.

The boys mostly talked shop while my friend and I bought some necessities, including a few changes of clothes. After, we found a laundromat so we could wash the clothes and the boys bought us dinner as it was starting to get late. Once back at the hotel, my friend and I headed straight for our room while the boys got pulled into another room across the hall. We were invited as well, but we wanted to shower first.

Showered and dressed, my friend headed across the hall, but I decided not to go. I wasn’t sure if I wanted to be in a crowd of people, plus I figured there would probably be alcohol. Last night proved that was the last thing I needed. After my friend left our room, I checked the connecting door to Robert’s room, hoping he had come back early, but he wasn’t there. So I went to the outdoor pool, sitting on the edge with my feet in the water and looking up at the stars.

I don’t know how long I had been sitting like that, but I soon felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. It should have startled me, but the warmth was familiar. Robert’s legs stretched out on either side of mine and his chin rested on my shoulder. I leaned back into him, turning my head to place a soft kiss to his temple. “Thank you,” I whispered softly.

“Whatever for, love?”

“Where do I start?” I laughed. “For putting up with whatever drunken things I probably did last night. For making me feel comforted. And...wanted. For being with me earlier today, and now.”

“It’s been my pleasure, darlin’. You impressed me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so drunk actually hit their target,” he laughed, offering a crooked smile. “Though, I have to admit, I’m more curious about what you said while drunk. Or perhaps you were just very tired?”

This made me sit up straight to look at him better. “...Oh no...what did I say?”

“Nothin’ that bad, darlin’, I promise. You called me your lion.”

For a second, all I could do was stare. “I said that out loud? Oh God...” I buried my face in my hands from embarrassment.

Robert made an amused sound and pulled my hands down from my face. “I didn’t say I didn’t like it, love. I can be your lion, if that’s what you want, darlin’. ”

His normally light blue eyes had turned to a dark sapphire and took on a mischievous glint and his lips formed a playful half smile. Robert shifted his position behind me, so that he was now on his hands and knees, bumping my arm with his head and rubbing against it. He made a purring sound and crawled around to my side, continuing to purr and rub his head against my shoulder. Some of his hair tickled my neck and under my chin, causing me to laugh so hard I fell back onto the ground.

This didn’t detract him one bit, crawling closer to me, rubbing his head against my now exposed lower abdomen. Then I felt him nuzzle his nose up to the center of my chest, between my breasts. He moved first to my right breast, nuzzling its nipple to peak through the thin shirt I was wearing. I moshed softly, my hands digging into his soft curls, and I gasped as he lightly bit my nipple before turning his attention to the left breast and giving it the same treatment.

I moaned his name, feeling an ache in my core and wetness between my legs. Want was slowly becoming need as he growled playfully and began to move back down my body. Light, teasing licks started at my neck and worked down to my abdomen. When he reached my shorts, he pressed kisses at the top of my mound and on the insides of my thighs before choosing a side and tugging at the fabric with his teeth.

“Robert!” I squealed, then quickly covered my mouth with one hand as I pulled his head back by his hair. I arched off the ground to look towards the doors leading out to the pool. The doors were glass, but thankfully frosted so no one could just look out and see us. My heart was racing, the idea of being caught both thrilling and terrifying. Lowering myself back down and looking at Robert again, who still had the hem of my shorts between his teeth, I was met with near black, determined, hungry eyes. My breath caught.

Whatever thoughts I might have had to ask him to wait until we got back to one of our rooms had vanished. There was no denying him now. With another insistent tug from him, I helped him get my shorts over my hips and he did the rest on his own. Once the shorts were out of the way, he dropped them somewhere to the side and then gave me his full attention once more. Robert locked his eyes with mine as he slowly moved forward, lowering his head to between my thighs and making a long lick from my knee to just short of where I needed him, up one side, then the other.

“Robert, please!” One of my hands was in his hair again, now trying to pull him closer. I watched as he brushed his nose lightly along my slit, inhaling deeply and humming, like a soft growl, in approval. 

“Oh, my sweet girl, you smell like lavender and honey. I bet you taste just as sweet.” He licked up the same path, pushing just inside to get a taste. “Such sweet honey you have,” he moaned with another half purr, half growl.

I almost forgot to breathe. It took me by complete surprise that feeling his tongue inside my core could feel so good. Especially accompanied by his words. No one else had ever done this before. Not even my boyfriend of two years. I came back to myself when I felt Robert drape an arm over my hips and with a wicked grin, delve his tongue back into my core with abandon.

I cried out, much louder than I thought I would have. Quickly, I clamped my hand over my mouth as my cries of pleasure didn’t subside. When my cries did finally die down, he switched tactics, sliding his tongue up towards my apex and swirling it around the hard bundle of nerves he found there, making me cry out again. 

My inner muscles clenched, missing the feeling of being filled, but Robert quickly remedied that, sliding a finger deep inside my core. He drew out slowly, adding a second finger to the mix as he plunged them back in, his lips wrapped around my clit and began to lightly suck. His fingers found the rough patch within, curling them against it in a slow, sweet torture. The arm that had been holding my hips down, lifted and his hand cupped my breast, his thumb softly flicking over the nipple. Robert was playing my body like a beloved instrument.

My breath began to hitch and come out as near sobs as I felt my inner walls start to tighten around his fingers. He released my clit with a pop and replaced his mouth with his thumb, circling the nub. Changing the angle as he brought himself up on his knees, he leaned over me and brought his lips to my ear.

“Shhh, I got you, darlin’,” he whispered soothingly.

I took my hand from my mouth, looking to him with pleading eyes. “Rob-Robert...pl-please...”

“Please, what , love? Tell me.”

“I...I n-need..” I couldn’t find the words, the state I was in, I couldn’t even think. Instinctively, I reached down and grabbed his hand between my thighs and began to move my hips more roughly against his hand.

“Oh, darlin’. My sweet little girl, you’re so close, aren’t you?” I whimpered and nodded, feeling my whole body tremble as I grew closer and closer to my release. 

“Let go, Angel.”

With a final thrust of my hips, I took his fingers as deep inside me as I could. He covered my mouth with his own, taking my impassioned cry of release into himself. I tightened my grip on his hair and tried pulling him back so I could get some air back in my lungs. His response was a moan into my mouth, but he did pull back as he slowly pulled his fingers from my core.

“Keep pullin’ my hair like that an’ you’ll be gettin’ more than my fingers, darlin’.”

Breathless, I dared look down and caught sight of the bulge at the front of his pants and smiled a bit. “Not right now,” I responded shakily as I looked back up. He pouted rather prettily, batting his long lashes at me. “Not. Right. Now.”

He put on a long-suffering sigh, “Fine. We should probably head inside then, before we are caught.”

“Please, like no one heard me, despite my better efforts,” I teased.

“Fair point. I take it you’ve never done anything like this before?” He asked as he sat up and found my shorts, helping me get them back on.

“I find I’ve been doing a lot of firsts where you’re concerned.”

“Oh?” He smirked, “Pray tell, what firsts might those be?”

I stood up, waiting for him to do the same. “Besides public sex of any kind?”

He laughed as he stood as well, placing his hand at my lower back as we began to walk back inside the hotel. “Yes, besides that.”

“Shall I start at the beginning? I woke up drunk in your lap, let you take me to bed, even if nothing happened at the time, came with you to a hotel in...where are we, anyway?”

“Chicago.”

“Ah, not actually that far from home.”

We entered an elevator then and Robert hit the button for our floor. “Anything else?”

“I’m so embarrassed to say...”

“After what we just did out there, you’re embarrassed to tell me?”

“That’s just it... no one’s ever done that for me.”

“Never? Not even your ex boyfriend of two years?”

I snorted rather unladylike. “Nope.”

The elevator opened right then and Robert pulled me into his side. “Oh darlin’, I’m sorry. But I have to admit, I’m glad I was your first in that.”

I smiled up at him as we reached his door. “So am I. Though, you’ve probably ruined me for anyone else.”

Another smirk played across his lips. I just rolled my eyes at him. “Give a man a compliment and it goes right to his head.” I shook my head in amusement as I reached for the adjoining door so I could get some sleep, but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

“Stay? I don’t think I want to be alone tonight. And I don’t think you do either. Promise I’ll be on my best behavior, if that’s what you want.”

He was right, I didn’t want to be alone and my friend was most likely off with Jimmy in his room. “Alright,” I said, letting go of the doorknob and turning back towards Robert. 

He smiled and took my hand, leading me to the bedroom where he let my hand go so he could remove his bell bottom jeans and shirt before climbing into the bed. I climbed in on the other side, facing him, bringing an arm around his waist. Robert snaked an arm under my head and his other hand rested on my hip.

“Good night, My Angel.”

“Good night, My Lion.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you wake up with the sunrise  
> And all your dreams are still as new  
> And happiness is what you need so bad  
> Girl, the answer lies with you, yeah

I woke to sunlight peeking through the edges of the black-out curtains. Robert sat up slowly and I made a pouty sound, trying to pull him back into bed. He chuckled and patted my hand around his waist. “Sorry, love, nature calls.” I gave him a little squeeze and let him go before sitting up myself.

I watched him head for the bathroom before I crawled out of bed before heading over to my bags, getting out my toiletries and a change of clothes. As he came out of the bathroom, I grabbed my things and headed towards it. But Robert stopped me by wrapping his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my lips. “Read my mind, darlin’,” he said with a twinkle of mischief in his blue eyes. “Mind if I join you?”

“Oh, why the hell not?” I gave him another kiss and then moved around him to get to the bathroom. Once done answering nature’s call myself, I started the shower. I heard the door open and close again behind me as I tested the water temperature, then I felt Robert’s hands on my waist, his manhood pressed against my ass. “And what do you think you’re doing, mister?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said innocently, but I still heard the mischief in his voice. He was definitely up to something. As if to prove my point, Robert’s hand slid up, splaying his long fingers over my belly, pulling me flush against him. His mouth now right next to my ear. “Yet,” he whispered, his tone dark and full of promise.

Both of his hands slid under my shirt and lifted it up over my head, tossing it behind him, before moving to pull my shorts down my legs. The tosses the fabric somewhere by my shirt and slowly stands back up, teasing my skin with the tips of his fingers. One of his hands stopped at the apex of my thighs, cupping me there, the other hand slid up a bit further, teasing the underside of my breast. I bit my lip to suppress a moan, forgetting all about the shower running.

“I need you, darlin’. All I could think about last night was how delicious your honey tasted, how good you felt around my fingers. I dreamt about you, this...taking you, claiming you for mine. I didn’t know I could need someone so much, but I can’t deny the way you make me feel. Please, Angel, tell me you need me too.”

My thighs squeezed together and I closed my eyes, taking in his words. I had dreamt of him as well, making love to me in such a way my heart clenched. He was warmth and comfort, like the sun. His voice when he spoke was like a mixture of silk and velvet. I couldn’t deny the way he made me feel, either.

“Yes, Robert. I need you, too. Please, take me. Make me yours, My Lion.”

A growl resonated from behind me and Robert’s hands where suddenly on my hips before he spun me around to face him. I gasped at the sudden movement and then his mouth was on mine, his tongue sweeping in to tangle with my own. I quickly responded, kissing him back with equal passion. One of my hands went to the back of his head, my fingers played with the strands of his hair, as I had discovered he very much enjoyed. My other hand reached between us, cupping his manhood and gasped at the size of him.

He moaned and I pulled my hand away only to reach into his underwear and encircled him in my hand. His length was definitely longer than my hand, his girth impressive as well. He was absolutely going to ruin me and I didn’t care; I welcomed it, even. Robert pulled back from the kiss long enough to get his underwear off and then he was picking me up and stepping into the shower. 

My back hit the shower wall, Robert pinned me in place with his body pressed against mine and I wrapped my legs around his hips. He reached between us with one hand, taking hold of himself and lining up at my entrance. He teased us both, stroking the head along my folds before finally sliding home, groaning as he buried himself inside me. 

“Robert!” I cried out, bringing my hand to my mouth again in fear of being heard even above the running water of the shower. Robert wasn’t having it, though, grabbing my wrist at the halfway point and pinning it against the wall beside my head.

“No,” came the sudden, sharp command. “Let the whole floor hear you, the entire goddamn hotel, for all I care. I’d go deaf for that matter, if it means the last thing I get to hear are your screams of pleasure. Don’t hold back.”

All I could do was whimper and nod as a gush of wetness coated him. He smirked, his eyes twinkling brightly in spite of their currently darkened color. Much like on the plane, Robert brought my hand back toward him and I tangled my fingers into his hair once more. My other hand gripped his shoulder as I adjusted my legs around his hips.

At last he began to move, a slow, deep rhythm still causing me to cry out softly. A hand cupped the back of my head, his lips pressed against my temple and whispered something softly into my hair that I didn’t hear over the running shower. His head fell to my shoulder, pressing soft kisses to my skin across my shoulder and up my neck to my ear. Robert gently nipped my earlobe before he began whispering again, singing soft and sweet one of my favorite songs.

Robert’s singing only seemed to heighten everything I was feeling, physically and emotionally. It felt like he was making love to me, the slow, deep rhythm of his strokes inside me, the way he held me against him, the soft, sweet tenor of his voice in my ear...

I didn’t want it to end, but I could already feel the heat growing low in my belly, my muscles beginning to tighten around him. “Oh!...oh, Robert!” My cries were getting louder, but still soft cries compared to last night. I started to reach between us, knowing I wouldn’t last much longer, no matter how much I wanted it to last. But Robert swatted my hand away and used his thumb instead. 

His singing had stopped and he was now moaning with me. The circles he was pressing into my clit were just as slow as his thrusts, and deliberate and driving me completely insane. Robert was losing his control, though, his thrusts started to become more erratic, his whispers between moans were incoherent. I came with a shout of his name, and he right after with a whimper of mine.

As we caught our breath, Robert rested his forehead against mine and slowly slipped out of me. “We should probably hurry, before they think we’re never coming out again,” Robert laughed.

“Or they think you kidnapped me,” I giggled back.

We quickly washed each other, least we linger too long on certain parts and I get pinned against the shower wall again. Though, the moans he was making as I helped him wash his hair, I was quite tempted to pin him against the wall. When we finally got out of the bathroom, we found covered plates sitting on the small table in the main room with a note attached.

When you two are done, meet us in the lobby.  
We’re waiting.  
Jimmy 

I hid my face in my hands, my cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. Robert chuckled, pulling my hands away from my face. “This is far from the worst thing he’s ever done. At least he didn’t just walk into the bathroom and announce this.”

“Oh, well..thank God for small favors,” I retorted before lifting the cover on one of the plates to find a good sized breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, fruit and a pastry on the plate and a kraf of both orange juice and coffee. We sat down to eat, Robert poured us each a cup of coffee before we dug into the food. Once we finished eating, we brushed our teeth and headed down to the lobby.

As promised, everyone was waiting for us in the lobby. “Bout bloody time,” Jimmy mumbled under his breath, but Robert caught it, answering Jimmy with a one finger salute. I gave my friend a look and we both shook our heads at Jimmy and Robert’s antics.

“Two year olds,” I said. “We’re hanging out with and spent the night with two year olds.”

My friend snorted out a laugh. “ I don’t know about what you experienced, but Jimmy sure didn’t feel like a two year old to me.”

“OH MY GOD!!! You’re as bad as them!”

I could feel the indignant stares boring into my back from Jimmy and Robert. Jonesy laughed. “Regretting your decision to stick around?” He asked, but before I could respond, I heard the sound of a hand hitting denim and Jonesy’s ‘ow!’

“Don’t you be pickin’ on the poor Lass, Jonesy! She weren’t sober enough an’ ye know damn well ain’t not a one-a us gonna leave ‘er defenseless.” This was Bonzo.

“Fair enough, I suppose. It’s just… ya know I don’t care for groupies.”

Another smack was heard from behind us. “Shut it, ya dimwit! She ain’t no groupie. Either of ‘em. Not like yer thinkin’ at least. You see the way they dress? Ain’t flashy enough, nor fancy enough. Just two Lasses got themselves in a bad situation. Enter the heroes, Goldie Locks and the fourth, unnamed Stooge!” 

Whatever argument Jonsey might have had to that died on his laughter at the last part of Bonzo’s little lecture. Somehow, I knew I’d like Bonzo. Not that I didn’t like Jonesy, mind. He seemed to be the one with a decent head on his shoulders while the other three could be complete idiots. Though I was sure it occasionally went vice versa, like right then.

My friend and I did a bit of window shopping as we walked, but didn’t go into any shops. The boys walked behind us, talking among themselves in hushed voices so we couldn’t hear what they were saying. We stopped in front of a one particular shop with dresses in the window, each of us seeing a dress we loved.

“Come on, let’s go in this one, please?” She asked with a whine and batting her eyelashes at me. It reminded me of Robert’s antics the night before. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing at the memory.

“Alright, alright,” I sighed. I smiled as she squealed and pulled me into the shop. The boys followed us inside as I was dragged over to the dresses. Bonzo and Jonesy went over to a different section while Robert and Jimmy stayed close without crowding us.

My friend and I, mostly her, browsed through the dresses. I would occasionally pull one off the rack to get a better look, but immediately put it back after seeing the price tag. “I can buy you one, you know?” She told me seriously.

“You will not. You’ve spent enough on me making sure I had a bed to sleep on last night. Plus, you’re likely how we’re getting home.”

“It’s not a problem. Besides, you need a dress for tonight.”

“Do I?”

“Yes? You can’t tell me you don’t want something a little nicer than the t-shirts and jeans you currently have. I see the way you look at Rober. And, coincidentally, the way he looks at you. He likes you.”

“I would hope he likes me…” I stopped myself before I could reveal anything that might have happened last night, though I was sure she had her suspicions. It was then a dress really caught my eye, a bright pink thing with bright green lace trim. I took it from the rack and held it up to myself, looking around for a mirror.

“And I think we have a winner!” My friend said brightly as I found a mirror and made my way towards it. The dress had a deep V-neckline and bell sleeves, the hem coming just over mid-thigh length. I heard voices behind as I admired how the dress might look with a tall pair of boots and my hair done up.

I heard the sound of Robert’s boots on the shop’s wooden floor before I saw his reflection in the mirror behind me. He placed his hands on my waist and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of my head. “Go try it on, Angel.”

I turned my head to look up at him in a combination of question and surprise. To use the nickname he had given me in privilege, while we were intimate, was one thing. To use it in public? Then there was the implications of his request for me to try the dress on. Ok, more like a soft command that sent a pool of heat straight to my core.

As much as a part of me wanted to argue that he should not be spending his money on me, all I could do was nod and go look for the dressing room. Once I found one, I went in and quickly tried on the dress, finding that it did indeed fit. Quickly redressing into my street clothes, I carefully placed the dress back on its hanger and left the dressing room to find everyone waiting for me at the checkout counter.

Bonzo and Jonesy it seemed had gotten themselves each something. Robert was waiting at the counter with two boxes already in front of him. “It fits,” I announced as I approached him. He pouted a little and I knew it was because I hadn’t put on a show for him. I smiled a little wickedly. “You’ll see me in it tonight.”

He leaned toward me, “I’ll hold you to that, darlin’,” he whispered. As he straightened back up, he took the dress from me by the hanger and handed it to the cashier. She rings it up and folds it, placing it into a box and sets it atop the other two, then all three boxes are placed into a large bag. I balked at the price that came up, praying that the dress was the only thing he paid for that was for me.

Robert took the bag, then took my hand as we left the shop and headed a little further down the street. We came to a record store and went in. My friend and Jimmy were talking in whispers by the door, Bonzo and Jonesy went browsing and Robert pulled me over to a section of the store with some band jewelry. Catching the cashier’s attention, he pointed to a necklace with a feather in a circle pendant.

My brows furrowed as I watched the cashier take the necklace out of the case it was in, recognizing what it was. Or what I thought it was, anyway. Robert bought it and put the box it was put in into the bag he was carrying. We looked around at the records for a while before deciding to get something to eat and get back to the hotel to get ready for the concert that night.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch the wind, see us spin  
> Sail away, leave today  
> Way up high in the sky, hey whoa  
> But the wind won't blow  
> You really shouldn't go  
> Only goes to show  
> That you will be mine  
> By takin' our time, ooh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unbetaed, all mistakes are mine. Features the song for which this fic is named.

Back in Robert’s room, I went over to my bags to get my makeup and hair pins. Robert handed me the bag. “For you,” he said at the look of confusion I must have had. I peeked into the bag to find all the boxes still in it, except for the one with the necklace. But then he held it up for me to see. “This is too, but I want the honor of putting it on you myself.”

“Robert…” I started, but he just placed his finger over my lips, then leaned in to kiss me. “Shh, go get ready. I’ll be waiting right here.”

I knew arguing that he should not be spending his money on me like this, or getting him to take anything back, was probably pointless, so I nodded, buried my fingers in his hair and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. I took the bag from him after I pulled back from the kiss and went to the bathroom to start getting ready.

I put the makeup and hair pins on the counter by my hairbrush and dug into the bag. The first box was my dress, so I set it to the side, then got out the second box and opened it. Inside was a lingerie set, black lacy things with matching nylons. I shook my head, placing the box on top of the one with my dress. Clearly those were more for Robert than myself, but I would indulge him. 

Lastly, I took out the largest box from the bottom. This box was a bit heavier than the others and when I opened it, I found a pair of black suede boots that came up just over the knees. Damnit, Robert! I thought to myself. We did seem to think alike, though. I did my hair and makeup before getting dressed. When I finished, I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to where Robert was waiting.

Robert looked up when I walked into the room, and I watched his jaw drop. When he picked his jaw back up off the floor, he stood from the chair he had been sitting in. “You look...beautiful, Angel. Come here, darlin’,” he requested, holding his hand out to me. I took his offered hand and stepped closer to him. He motioned for me to turn around, so I did as he opened the box with the necklace inside.

I heard the box being set on a table behind me and then it was being dangled in front of me. Robert lowered it so it rested against my skin, just above my breasts and clasped it behind my neck. There was a small round mirror on the wall across from us and I couldn’t help but admire how the necklace looked against my skin. “Why Ma’at’s feather?” I asked.

He chuckled, resting his hands on my shoulders. “So you do recognize it. Long story short, during our forth album, we all decided to pick symbols for ourselves. This is the one I chose.”

“Oh, Robert…” I didn’t know what to say or how much to read into it.

He squeezed my shoulders and bent to rub his nose affectionately against my cheek. “It looks good on you. Now,” he whispered softly as he pressed a kiss to my cheek, “we should get going before I ravish you and we’re late.” He turned my head to face him and kissed me softly before breaking the kiss and taking my hand in his. We left the room and headed down to the lobby to wait for everyone else.

It wasn’t a long wait. Slowly, one by one, they each came down the stairs and into the lobby. Jimmy and my friend were last to join us and I noticed she had a smile on her face that wouldn’t fade. I also noticed she was looking at me like she knew something I didn’t. I raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled, taking my arm and pulled me away from Robert.

“Did he talk to you yet?” She asked cryptically and excitedly.

I looked at her confused. “We talked, but I have a feeling you’re referring to a specific conversation that I have no clue about.”

“Shit. I thought he was gonna ask you before going to the venue.”

“....Ask me what?”

“I don’t want to spoil it.”

“Right… Let’s get going then.” I took her arm and started walking back towards the band, following them to the waiting limo. The ride there was filled with the boys encouraging each other. 

There was still a bit of time when we got to the venue. Jimmy and Peter went to talk to the owner, my friend on Jimmy’s arm. Bonzo and Jonesy went who knew where. I found Robert on the stage, playing Jimmy’s double neck guitar, sitting on an amp and in his bare feet. I laughed and he smiled at me brightly when I approached.

Robert set the guitar back on its stand and pulled me into his lap. I couldn’t help but run my fingers through his golden hair and get lost in his ocean blue eyes. My mind wandered, thinking about this morning in the shower, the gifts he brought me in the afternoon and what my friend told me before we left the hotel tonight.

“You’re thinkin’ awfully hard, darlin’, I can hear the wheels turnin’.”

“Just...thinking about today,” I answered honestly.

Something akin to worry shone in his eyes as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. “I didn’t disappoint you, did I?” He asked, sounding worried and almost shy.

“Oh, Robert. No.” I cupped his cheek in my free hand, leaning toward him and pressed my lips to his. “Curious, a little confused. I was told you had something to ask me… But I am in no way disappointed, my Lion.”

He brightened up, though his smile was still shy. “I do have something I want to ask you. I was going to wait until after the show, but… come on, let’s go somewhere more private.” I stood from his lap and he stood beside me, taking my hand and leading me to his dressing room.

I sat on the couch by the door, but Robert started pacing, running his fingers through his hair nervously. I was about to get up and go to him, to try and calm him down, but he stopped pacing and sat down next to me, taking my hands in his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

“I think, for the first time in ever, I’m honestly afraid of rejection,” he began. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but didn’t say anything, wanting him to continue. “I meant what I said this morning. I need you, Angel, more than I thought I could possibly need anyone. And...I’m afraid that if you say no, my whole world’s gonna shatter.”

I sat up on my knees to face him better. “Robert…what is it?”

He pulled me into his lap and I adjusted so my legs were on either side of his, straddling him. Robert wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face in my neck. “Stay,” he whispered softly. “You feel like home...like no one else ever has. Please stay with me. Please, my Angel.”

The desperation in his voice could have killed me, and it sounded like it was killing him. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, my free hand coming up to play with his curls and my lips pressed against his temple. “I’m here, my Lion. Not going anywhere.” Was this going too fast? Maybe, yet it felt right to be with him; to love him and be loved by him.

Suddenly, I was on my back, Robert covering my body with his, his lips pressed to mine, his manhood pressed against my center. I gasped at the movement and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into my mouth, deepening the kiss. I kissed him back with as much passion as he gave me and started to wrap my legs around his hips when someone knocked on the door and opened it.

“Good Lord, Rob, let the poor woman breathe!” Bonzo playfully scolded Robert.  
Robert sat up on his knees and helped me to sit up. “I take it ye said yes, lass?”

“I did,” I replied, my cheeks flushed.

“Good. This idiot needs someone to take care of him, an’ lord knows I’m tired.” He sighed dramatically and Robert gave his oldest friend a one finger salute. Bonzo just laughed. “Love ya too, Robby! Come on, the rest are waitin’ by the stage.” 

Robert got up and helped me to stand, heading out of the dressing room and following Bonzo to where the rest of the band was waiting. I gave Robert a kiss on the cheek. “For luck,” I told him with a soft smile. His hand found itself at the back of my head and nuzzled in close, out faces almost touching. Robert returned the kiss on my own cheek, a soft , warm, lingering kiss against my skin that made me want to keep him there. When he drew back, our eyes locked and he lingered a moment too long, as if wanting to give me a proper kiss, but then turned to head out on the stage with the rest of the band.

My jaw dropped as I watched them perform and I couldn’t take my eyes off of Robert . Who gave him the right to go from cute to sex god like that?! And just where had that thought come from? The better question I had was what, exactly, was happening to me? Without looking into a mirror, I knew my eyes had dialed, I was biting my lip in anticipation of his every move, my nipples hardened and the apex of my thighs felt hot and slick the more I watched him.

It hit me from the first song. How much sex could be put into it. And it did not help when Robert looked right at me when he sang the line “Dreams of you all through my head.” Similar moments happened during “Whole Lotta Love” and “Out on the Tiles”. But it wasn’t until the end of their show Robert huddled with John Paul and Jimmy and after a moment, returned to the mic stand. “We’d like to do one more,” he announced, “and I want to dedicate it to a special lady I met recently.” He looked right at me again, but never turned back to the audience as he began to sing. This song was just for me tonight.

“And if I were to say to you tomorrow   
Take my hand, child, come with me   
It’s to a castle I will take you  
Where what’s to be, they say will be”

“Catch the wind, see us spin  
Sail away leave today  
Way up high in the sky, hey, whoa  
But the wind won't blow  
You really shouldn't go  
It only goes to show  
That you will be mine  
By takin' our time, ooh”

“And if you say to me tomorrow  
Oh what fun it all would be  
Then what's to stop us, pretty baby  
But what is and what should never be”

I thought I was going to cry as everything I had been feeling since that morning came to a head. I really was beginning to slowly fall for this man, and falling hard and fast. Despite being scared, I wanted someone who could show me love, mental, emotional and physical. I realized I wanted Robert to be that someone.

As the band rejoined us backstage, seeing Robert as he was at that moment, hair damp with sweat like wet wool, eyes heavy lidded and a sheen of sweat over his skin; he looked like a man who’d just had the best sex of his life. He came up to me, so close we were practically chest to chest. His pupils were blown wide as he looked at me before his eyes dropped to my lips and lingering there before coming back up to look me in the eyes once again. His hand was at the back of my head in an instant and pulling me gently towards him. Our lips touched and all I could do was surrender to the kiss; soft and gentle and so passionate. His tongue teased my lips and I opened up for him, whimpering as he pulled me flush against him and I could feel him hard against me.

Someone coughed and I came back to myself, breaking the kiss with Robert, who chased my lips until I placed a finger over his. He blinked, seeming to come back to himself as well, but there was no apology in either his eyes or his smile. He took my hand and led me away and out of the building, sneaking around outside to not be seen by journalists or paparazzi in general. Robert quickly hailed a taxi as soon as we were far enough away. As soon as we got to the hotel and cab fare was paid for, we ran inside and to the elevator to take us up to our shared room. Robert couldn’t keep his hands to himself once the elevator doors closed, attacking my lips again with his own, the kiss just as passionate as before. 

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips, not even noticing the elevator had stopped or that the door had opened. The next thing I knew, we were in the hotel room bedroom. We were fumbling in the dark, trying to undress each other as our eyes adjusted to the lack of light. We left a trail of our clothes from the bedroom door to the bed itself, though somehow I was still in my lingerie and boots. 

Unbothered and naked before me, Robert dropped to his knees and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my panties, pulling them slowly down my legs. Once they were out of the way, Robert softly pressed his lips to my center, his tongue swept against the seam and coaxed me open. He moaned at the taste, a finger slid into my entrance,drawing back out slowly before reentry, adding a second.

My head tilted back, a moan escaped my throat as he latched his lips to my clit. I buried a hand in his curls, lifted a leg over his shoulder to give him better access and took his free hand in my own. His fingers inside me began to scissor, preparing me for him; pushing me towards the edge. It wasn’t long before I felt my walls tighten around his fingers and I was begging him. For what, exactly, I wasn’t sure.

“Cum for me, my Angel,” he whispered softly before reattaching his lips to my clit again. One of his fingers found that spot inside me that had me coming apart in an instant. Robert released my clit with a wet pop and worked me through my orgasm with his fingers until I had calmed again. Slipping his fingers from my core, Robert helped me onto the bed and I scooted back towards the headboard. He followed me, crawling up my body as I lay back until he lay between my legs, his cock pushing against my entrance. “Ready for me, Angel?”

I nodded, feeling him against me had already started another ache building in my core. “Yes, my Lion, please.” As he reached between us, I wrapped my legs around his hips, granting him access. He slid into me easily, beginning an achingly slow rhythm, slower it seemed than earlier that day. I didn’t think it possible, but somehow, it was..

“Home...you’re my home, Angel.” Robert brought his lips to mine, my bottom lip caught between his before he swept his tongue over my lip, coaxing me to open to him. When I did, his tongue seemed to wrap around my own in such a sweet, heartbreaking kiss it made me cry. He stopped and pulled back at the first sob. “Angel?” I could hear the worry in his voice.

“S’alright,” I said, reaching up to cup his cheek in my hand. “I promise, they’re happy tears.” I slid my hand into his hair, pulling him back down for another kiss, clasped one of his hands in one of mine and encouraged him to move again with the heel of my foot on his ass. “Make love to me, my Lion.” He already had been, and began to move within me again. I could feel it in the way he moved, in the tone of his voice, in the way he kissed and touched me.

We came together quietly, yet still held on to each other as if we were drowning. Slowly, Robert slipped out of me, rolled onto his back and pulled me into his side, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest, my hand over his heart. “Can I go with you when you go back to England?” I asked shyly.

He looked down at me and smiled, giving me another sweet kiss. “I thought you’d never ask, my Angel.”


End file.
